xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kol Mikaelson
Kol Mikaelson (b. 10th century) is one of the Original Vampires, and the son of Mikael and Esther. Kol is the brother of an unnamed deceased brother, Elijah, Rebekah, Finn, Henrik and half-brother to Niklaus. Kol is a member of the Mikaelson family. 'History' :"That's the problem with people today. They've lost faith, and in that loss, they no longer know who they should fear." :: −'Kol Mikaelson' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Vampire Vampirism: Kol is one of the Originals, making him one of the first vampires on Earth. *''Super Strength:'' Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with very small objects. *''Super Speed:'' Originals are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. *''Heightened Senses:'' Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *''Super Agility:'' Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *''Accelerated Healing:'' Originals injuries heal faster than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. *''Durability:'' Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. *''Mind Compulsion:'' Originals can compel the minds of humans, vampires, witches, and hybrids. *''Vervain Detection:'' They are able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their abilities. *''Immortality:'' Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. *''Dream Manipulation:'' Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *''Emotional Control:'' Vampires have a limited degree of control over their own emotions, allowing them to switch off their humanity to make killing easier. 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses White Oak Stake: It is the only thing that can permanently kill an Original. It comes from an Ancient White Oak tree during the time of the genesis of The Originals, It was at first thought that the stake used to kill Mikael was the last white oak wood that existed, but was soon discovered by Rebekah and Klaus that there was a Sapling of the original tree to replace the old. Causing a new threat to them . White Oak Ash Dagger: A Silver Dagger dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will temporary kill/neutralize an original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. Stakes: Stakes will not permanently kill an original but it does neutralize them for a few hours. Vervain: Vervain burns originals just like it does with the other vampires, although an original will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the vervain is gone in seconds. Uninvited Invitation: In order to enter any house owned by human's, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. Sunlight: Sunlight also burns Originals like normal vampires, but it cannot kill them. 'Appearance' Kol is marked by his dark hair and eyes. Despite being centuries old, he appears to be in his early twenties, somewhere between 20 - 22. He also appears to be the older than Rebekah but the youngest vampire out of the other originals, given the time he was turned into a vampire by his mother. Kol is similar to Elijah in facial features, but he looks younger. He is approximately 6'1" in height with a lean and slender build. *'Hair:' *'Wardrobe:' 'Personality' Kol is menacing, unstable and somewhat unreasonable. He can quickly go from being a respectful gentleman to direct and aggressive. When Kol is presented to Carol Lockwood, he greets her with dignity and respect, but when Damon Salvatore is introduced to Kol, he speaks to him very condescendingly. Kol patronizes his siblings often, challenging them with snark and contempt, especially Rebekah and Niklaus. He enjoys breaking rules. He is described as being "cheeky." 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:Originals Category:British Category:Single Characters Category:Vampires Category:Mikaelson family Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Healing Blood Category:Regenerative Healing Factor